Long time apart
by hesh1234
Summary: Daemon leaves Katy for her own good. But what daemon doesn't know is that he didn't just leave Katy. He took away a lot with him from her and gave a lot for her too. I do not own the Lux series and Jennifer does a fantastic job by owning it!
1. Chapter 1

"Mamma….."

I rushed outside the door in search of the voice.

"Mammaaa….." there it is once again. But only darkness seems to revolve around my entire world. Fear and helplessness trampled my heart with such force that I nearly choked on my own tears in my throat.

"Elisha.." I tried hard to shout but nothing came out of my mouth. Instead a loud sob escaped my throat and I heard someone calling my name from the distance. My eyes flew open to see a little girl peering with large green eyes. From the look on her face it's like she has been crying for a while now.

I struggled to stand erect and the little girl's face crumpled and she began to howl like a bear. With instinct I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her towards me.

"Mom….. mom…" she managed to say between her sobs. "Shush… I'm fine baby. I'm fine" I tried to soothe her. I must have really shouted Elisha's name for her to get out of bed and rushed to me.

I patted her head and collected her on my arms and gently lay her next to me. She curled herself around me and soon fell into a blissful sleep. Just watching her sleeping figure reminds me of someone just like her. She is the exact replica of him. I sighed remembering him. All the emotions I've tried so hard to block and chase away from my memory came rushing back.

I climbed out of bed and went towards the bathroom. A quick glimpse in the mirror told me I have a heck of conceal needed for tomorrow. It's been like this for quite a few months. I have nightmares every other day and barely slept tight. The black bags under my eyes are a constant reminder of them for me. Ever since that fateful day of losing him every waking minute in my life is a torture and if not for my child I would've taken my life by now. I ran my hands around the handsome figure of a man sticked to the bathroom mirror. It's the only photo I have of him and it means the world to me. I walked back to bed and lay down. But sleep never came back I just tossed and turned until it was time for me to prepare breakfast.

"Mmmmm…. That smells nice" Elisha came running to the kitchen always hungry. Typical just like her dad. As soon as the thought crossed my mind I pushed it aside and wiped at my tears.

"Mom…" Elisha dragged the word and from the tone of her voice I know this isn't going to go right.

"Yes" I asked sternly using my no nonsense voice. I got a quick glimpse of her and saw she was fully dressed. Wherever she is planning to go is not going to be someplace I would want her to go. "You going anywhere?" I asked her, cocking my head to the side and measuring the length of her miniskirt which was way too long that it ended just inches after her butt.

The measured look I gave her put her into a nervous state and she bit her lip before mumbling the next words. "Iamgoingtocaclub" she mumbled. "You are doing what?" I asked again. Teenagers! I often wonder why she's so rebellious. That must definitely be from her daddy genes. I laughed at the thought mentally.

"Mom. Please everyone's going… and I have a reputation to keep." She cried. I shook my head and turned around laughing under my breath. "Oh! Mom please. Just this once. It's Karen's birthday and he asked me if I could come." Hmmm Karen it is then. "Elisha you are 14. And remind me who this Karen guy is please?" "Karen is that guy from my physics class I told you about."

I vaguely remember about a guy she once told me. From her story I can see that he was hottie. Oh god! What am I thinking? I am not a child anymore. I have a fourteen year old daughter and here I am thinking about hot guys. Even though we are just 20 years old apart and I'm still in my early 30's I never have dated anyone else after him. Elisha asked me numerous time why I won't date assuming that dad won't come back. I just ignored her questions saying that I'm only interested in her well being. But the truth is that I still loved Daemon.

 _Daemon_

Even his name itself sends shivers down my spine remembering the blissful moments of our short time together. I wonder whether he still remembers me. I wonder whether he knows what I'm doing now. But I'm darn sure that he doesn't know that he has a daughter and I intent to keep it that way. Because if someone gets to know the truth, they'll try to take her away from me. And after Daemon and Mom she's the only person I would give my life away to in the world. Without her my life would be a complete mess. And that is the sole reason I have very strict rules in parenting. But there are limits for everything. Soon Elisha will grow up and I can't keep her holding and tied down at home forever.

I saw Elisha fidgeting with her skirt trying to drag it down. I went to her and adjusted her skirt that it was a tad bit longer. The look she gave me was hilarious. I cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"Go." I whispered. At first she just looked at me like I have lost it and then slowly a beautiful smile spread across her angelic face. A smile that was all Daemon.

"Thanks mom" she whispered hugging me fiercely. I hugged her back needing the comfort. Selfish I thought but she didn't mind at all. She got what she wanted. And a small hug was all I needed. After all she's my blood right. "Elisha…" I began, but couldn't go on. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I wiped them hastily.

Before I even began she said, "Don't worry mom. I'll never do anything stupid. And I never will leave you in a million years. I love you mom and your loved ones don't leave you as far as I know." She kissed my cheek and turned around. I knew from the way her shoulders sagged she was crying too. So many painful memories. I want her to be happy. Lead a normal life. Not a life filled with venomous memories of the past hunting and drowning her. "I'm sorry." I whispered rubbing her bare shoulders. She turned around a fierce glint in her eyes. Her expressions shocked me that I took a step back.

"No, mom. Don't ever apologize on behalf of him. And no I won't care what bullshit of good you fed me about him, he still left us. You! He left you! The person he loved the most in the world. He kept away from you for 15 years and you still love him! Do you even know where he is? What he's doing? Does he have a family? Any other children he fathers? No… do you even know whether he still loves you?" I gasped at her words. Normally I would have given her an earful about her use of strong language, but right now I was shocked at the malicious nature of her words. It was evident that She was as shocked as I was from her outburst. I shook my head tears bottling down my cheeks. All those fears I pushed aside. Thinking of the impracticable. Convincing myself he still loves me and longs for me. How stupid of me! Now that they are all laid out I wasn't so sure of my believes too. I walked out of the kitchen. No ran out of the kitchen straight to my bedroom. Closed the door and howled and let all my fears consume me and plunge me into a deep sleep. When I woke up I saw a small stick-it note tapped to my dressing table mirror.

Mom,

I'm out. Will be in before 11pm. Foods in the refrigerator.

Love Elisha.

I slowly stood up and went downstairs to eat something and wait till my daughter's safe arrival.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt numb. All my bones ached from typing reports from morning. I yawned and let out a silent breath of relief when I turned into my driveway. The thought of some soup and good night's sleep practically screamed through my mind. But, unfortunately my lovely origin daughter had some other plans tonight. I sighed loud when I saw the Mercedes parked on the curb. Hold on a sec! Holy cow a Mercedes Benz –E class. Apparently she has company. Very wealthy company. I got out of my car and collected all my files. I work as a lawyer at a private law firm. I hobbled towards the front door and turned the door open.

I dropped all my files on the vanity table. You have heard about instincts right? That moment you sense that something's wrong. I was both curious and nervous. Fear and protectiveness overpowered them all. Elisha, my daughter. I need to protect her.

"Elisha… I'm home" I called out.

"Mom…. We're here in the living room." She called out. I walked toward the living room and stood stupefied at the door at what I saw. No no nononono…..this isn't happening. Oh! Sweet heavens please no. My mind has gone bonkers and I couldn't believe what was going on. It was funny all those years ago I've heard that history has a way of repeating itself. But I never ever believed it. Why? Because there was no evidence and I….. Well it doesn't matter now right? Because I sure as hell believe it now. But I have to do something. Something to save my daughter before it's too late. And damn way before history can repeat itself. I will not let my daughter go through what I went through. Never ever till I'm alive. I will protect her till my last breath. My most precious possession! Because right in front of my eyes was a bloody hell LUXEN! The very most beings I was trying hard to keep my daughter away from. He was definitely handsome. No he was hot. HOTT with a double T.

I cleared my mind. But what shocked me and rattled my being to the core was that Elsiha was bleeding. What the hell? "Elisha…." I screamed panic lasing through my voice. "What… what…. Happened to you…." I covered my mouth with both hands and raced towards her. The boy jumped out of the way. I checked on Elisha's wounds. Just as I guess already healing. I narrowed my eyes at the boy standing at the corner. He gave me a nervous smile. Power surfaced through the room from me and tension coiled the air like a viper. The boy's eyes widened. Clearly he sensed the raw power coiling through my veins. He cocked his head to the side to inspect me. That's right you idiot. I'm a hybrid. Mess with my daughter and you have to face me. But no, he didn't understand who I was. That means he's still young and have no idea whatsoever about hybrids and origins.

"Mom…." Elisha squealed and I looked at her trying to ease the tension in the air. "This is Karen Calder. Karen this is my mom" She pointed at the young boy. Hmmm oh! So this is the Karen I'm always hearing about. Interesting! A young hybrid with no knowledge about his own kind. I nodded at him which I thought was a motherly gesture that screamed protectiveness. He sticked his hand out to me which I took and shaked politely. All the while giving him the critical eye. "Hi Mrs. Swartz. I'm very happy to meet you." I nodded at him giving a small tug of my lips which made him relax his shoulders a bit. "What happened?" I asked sternly looking from one kid to another.

"Ummmm…mom.. I ughhhh…." right that's all I needed to hear that Elisha was plotting a master lie in her tiny head. Lying to me now aren't you dear? I gave them both a no nonsense glare. To my utter surprise it was Karen who spoke first.

"Mrs. Swartz, ummmm actually… Elisha fell and bruised her legs. So, I kind of had to carry her here. She's fine I assure you maa'm."

"Hmmmm… is that so? You better watch where you go next time Elisha or you'd be giving trouble to young men so often won't you?" I said mustering up much sarcasm as I could. I watched Elisha turn beet red from the corner of my eyes and turned back to Karen "Thank you Karen for taking care of my daughter. I appreciate it" I said politely and smiled at him. "Oh! It's my pleasure ." he said giving one of his 1000 watt smiles which could stop girls' hearts in a micro second. "I think it's late and you should leave karen. Your parents might be worried about you. It was nice meeting you Karen. I guess you know the way out don't you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Swartz. Likewise. I'll see you guys later. Bye El" he looked at Elisha with longing in his eyes and quickly walked to him and gave a peck on her cheek. I watched patiently while my inner morality screamed at me to rip this kid out to pieces before he hurt m daughter. But, no that same part was half whispering at me saying look at the way they both look at each other. Love is practically in the air. I huffed and shook my head.

As soon as I heard karen's car leave the driveway I turned towards Elisha. "Mom… "She began, but I cut herself with a swift motion of my hand. "Tommorrow El, not now. I'm too tired. Come on lets get some sleep."


End file.
